


No better and no worse

by seratonation



Series: Life in Technicolor [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angels, Experimentation, Inexperience, Kissing, M/M, Wings, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon needs help and he thinks Gerard might be able to help him. (set before the main fic will be set, once it's done /o\)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No better and no worse

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the main story. [Picture prompt.](http://pics.livejournal.com/momebie/pic/0050dcdr)

Brendon really shouldn’t be here. He was an angel, and angels were meant to stay invisible unless it was utterly necessary. 

Well, this was utterly necessary. At least he thought so. He was at a cross roads, and as an angel of lost travellers, he really can’t have that. How was he meant to protect and guide his people if he didn’t know where he was going himself?

The man was one Gerard Way, and he was an artist who worked at an office to make ends meet. He didn’t hate his job, but he dreamed of doing something else. He was a lost traveller in more ways than one. 

When Gerard turned to leave he fell back to lean against the conference table. “What the hell are you?”

“That’s a really bad choice of words,” Brendon said, “I’m an angel, you don’t need to be afraid.”

He looked like he wanted to say more than a few things, but Brendon just held up both hands to stop him. “I won’t hurt you.”

“You just appeared out of nowhere,” he said. 

“I’ve been here all along,” Brendon said, “you’re lost, I’m here to show you the way.”

“I- I know exactly where I am,” Gerard said.

Brendon gave him a small sympathetic smile. “We both know that’s a lie Gerard.” 

“What do you know about it anyway,” Gerard said, clutching his files closer to himself. 

“Please,” Brendon said, “I’m lost too, I don’t know if I should take this leap, I need your help.”

“If you’re an angel, and I'm not saying I believe you, you don’t even have wings, shouldn’t you know? Or ask God for help?”

“If I showed you my wings would you believe me then?” Brendon asked.

Gerard’s eyes widened and he nodded, so Brendon released his wings. As they slowly unfurled and stretched Gerard’s eyes widened even more and he gave a small gasp. 

“Wh-what do you need from me?” Gerard asked, “I can’t even get my own life together-“

“Is it worth it?” Brendon asked, “you wonder all the time, if it’s worth it, I want to tell you it is, but I'm not sure either.”

Gerard giggled nervously. “That’s terrible advice man.”

Brendon laughed, feeling a little of the tension leaving him. “I know, but I’ve seen humans, you’re all such passionate beings, is it worth the pain that always seems to come with it?”

Gerard put his files and papers down. “Is this were I tell you it is totally worth it and in doing so I come to realise that I should do what I’ve been thinking about all this time?”

Brendon shook his head. “You’ve watched too many movies,” he said, “I really do need your help. I need to kiss you.”

Gerard hesitated. He blinked at Brendon and scratched at his 5 o’clock shadow. “That is not what I expected.”

“It’s not something that I've ever heard of happening either.” Brendon shifted uneasily, looking at his feet, his wings giving a small shudder, “but kissing is a way to share passion, and I need to know if it’s worth it.”

Gerard seemed to think about it for a moment. “Okay.”

Brendon looked up in surprise. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Gerard said, “I want to say why not, but there are a lot of reasons not to. Your point about passion though, that’s a good one, I’m curious to see what happens.”

“Probably not a lot,” Brendon said honestly, “actually there’s a very big chance nothing will happen.”

Gerard shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

Brendon came closer, put a hand around Gerard’s head, and firmly placed their lips together. Gerard braced himself on the table as Brendon pressed closer, and Gerard- Gerard was an excellent kisser, letting Brendon take the lead but holding his own, kissing back eagerly. 

Brendon wrapped a hand in Gerard's tie and pulled him even closer, something in his mind was going yes, yes, yes, and he was only half aware of half climbing on top of the table, just needing more, for Gerard to be closer. 

He suddenly pulled away, stepped back. This far and no more. “No more,” he said aloud. 

“Okay,” Gerard said and he sounded, for want of a better word, blissed out. 

“I think I have my answer,” Brendon said.

“Oh yeah?” Gerard asked, touching his lower lip absently, “what’s the verdict?”

“Yes,” Brendon said, “that is worth the risk. Thank you Gerard Way.”

“It was really my pleasure,” Gerard said, “you're not bad yourself.”

Brendon grinned. “Thanks,” he said, and ducked his head, “I haven’t done it before.”

“So what happens now?”

“Now I’m going to disappear again,” Brendon said, “but I’ll watch you till you get home, make sure you get back safe.”

“What about everything else?” Gerard said, “I thought you said you can help with the other things.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Brendon said, “I’ll open up opportunities, calm some of the tension, light the dark, but no one can tell you what you want to do, it’s what you want to do.”

“Then why me?” Gerard asked, “Wouldn’t it have been better to pick someone who was sure of everything?”

Brendon laughed, a real laugh this time. “Are you kidding?” he said, “you’re the most passionate person I know.”

“Me?” 

Brendon smiled, and hugged Gerard. “You will find your way,” he promised, “and I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

He let go and faded away again. He watched Gerard look around the empty office and then at the floor. He leaned down and picked up a stray white feather that must have fallen from Brendon's wings. He twirled it around in his fingers for a moment and then put in his folders before picking them all up and leaving. 

Brendon knew he was going to be okay. Passion like that could never stay repressed for long.


End file.
